


Wrong Day Into Right

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Freeform, Just all around cuteness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ridiculously Sweet, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis has an increasingly bad day until he (literally) falls into the lap of a good-looking stranger. And the rest, as they say, is history.





	Wrong Day Into Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Love to all my group chats!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this super fluffy fic!!

It was going to be a great day.

Louis felt it in his bones from the minute he opened his eyes and rolled over in bed. He blindly grabbed for his phone and scrolled through the usual social media apps with bleary eyes. He didn’t know why or how but he knew he was going to have a great day. For one, it was Friday and his day off from classes and a quick look at his weather app told him it was going to be one of those rare sunny days.

Louis considered himself to be a fairly happy person. He got along great with most people and seemed to make friends wherever he went. He preferred to look at the positive side of life and made sure to grab hold of everything it had to offer. The electric energy he felt zipping through his veins made him feel ready to take on the day.

After another twenty minutes of scrolling on his phone, he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom across from his modestly-sized bedroom. He paused in the hallway to listen and was met with silence. His flatmates must have already left for class. He went through his morning routine and after spending the most time styling his hair into an artful fringe, he was ready to see what the day brought him.

Naturally, that meant the day went to shit the moment Louis stepped out of his building.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath when he felt the first rain drop hit the tip of his nose. The sky above him began to darken. “Sunny day, my ass!”

Louis broke into a run when the rain began to come down hard and when he arrived at the bus shelter two minutes later, he was nearly drenched. He was too preoccupied with shaking the water out of his fringe that he didn’t notice that the bus had arrived until he looked up and saw the back of it as it drove away.

“Shit!”

The digital screen inside the bus shelter showed that the next bus would arrive in thirty minutes. Thirty minutes! Louis had to force himself not to scream obscenities out loud where passersby could hear him. He plopped himself onto the hard two seater bench with a frustrated groan. At least he could listen to music to pass the time.

Or he could if he had remembered to grab his earphones from his nightstand. He was going to scream. He pulled out his phone, opened the messenger app and started to type angrily.

**Kill me**

**!!!!**

**Seriously**

**Just bloody kill me**

The answer he received was not as comforting as he wanted in that moment.

_Good morning to you too, Tommo_

**I’m in distress!! Don’t you care?!?!**

He waited a whole ten seconds before sending a second message.

**NIALL**

_I’m in class relax_

_What happened?_

Louis dejectedly typed his answer, not in the mood for a long explanation. His mood plummeted lower with each passing second.

**Rain, wet, missed bus, next bus coming later, no earphones, bored, hungry, grumpy**

For good measure he added an emoji to punctuate his disposition.

:(

_You should be a writer with that sentence structure_

**Oi fuck off Neil!!!!**

_You’ll be fine. Your day will get better!_

_I have class until 6. You gonna be home?_

Despite his bad mood, he felt himself smile. Niall was always good at making him feel better. Even when Louis annoyed the shit out of him. Not that Louis would ever admit to being annoying. He was spunky. Louis quickly typed out his reply.

**Idk maybe.**

As an afterthought he added:

**….thanks :P**

_Yeah yeah_

Louis pocketed his phone and with a deep exaggerated sigh, slumped low on the bench and waited for the bus.

***

Louis would love to say that his day started to look up when he _finally_ got on the bus and on his way. He’d love to say that but it would be a complete lie.

The fifteen minute bus ride into town was uneventful as usual. There were only a handful of people on the bus since it was after the rush hour and the traffic wasn’t too bad. Everything that happened to him after he stepped off of the bus proved to be the opposite of uneventful.

The patch of mud he stepped in when he got off the bus made his new white trainers dirty.

The book he needed for a class project was sold out at the local bookstore.

The pizza place he frequented was closed down for a week due to renovations.

The sandwich place he also loved going to had run out of his favourite and he had to eat an unsatisfactory turkey sandwich.

He dropped his phone on the sidewalk and cracked his glass screen protector. He was only _slightly_ happy that his phone hadn’t been damaged.

By the mid-afternoon all he wanted to do was go home and dive under the covers until he had to go to class on Monday. Hiding seemed a better plan than staying out in public and seeing how his day could possibly get worse.

The bus wouldn’t be arriving for another ten minutes so Louis figured it wouldn’t hurt to pop into the small café across the street for a tea and some sort of pastry that would comfort him.

Thankfully the cozy café was mostly empty save for a few patrons and there was only one person ahead of him in line. Louis ordered a Yorkshire tea with a splash of milk, no sugar and a chocolate éclair. He was hell bent on enjoying his afternoon snack while waiting for the bus and then going home to hide in bed and binge watch _Stranger Things_ until the next day.

The Universe had decided to fuck with him instead.

He was laser focused on leaving the shop and getting to the bus stop and he didn’t notice the foot sticking out from the table on his left. His own foot connected with it and he immediately stumbled and fell sideways. The lid popped off of his to-go cup as it fell from his hand and splashed mostly on his hoodie. His éclair was lost to the grimy floor of the café. Louis himself had landed in the lap of a stranger. He felt strong arms circle his waist to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

He was going to cry. He was an adult and he was going to sit in the middle of a café and cry and not move until someone came and got him.

“Oops,” a deep voice said. There was a trace of laughter in it. “Are you okay, mate?”

Louis turned his head and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They sparkled like sea glass and had little flecks of gold in them. He wanted to apologize, curse, a million things but only one word passed through his lips in a raspy whisper.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Green Eyes replied with a chuckle. A thoughtful expression crossed his face and he cocked his head to the side. “Wait I know you. Umm—Louis is it?”

Louis wracked his brain _hard._ Green eyes, long chocolate curls— _oh._ He shared a literature class with this Greek God of a man. He sat in the front and usually kept to himself. Louis had drooled over him from afar since the first class. He begged his brain to work and remember the name he knew because he sort of maybe searched for three days after their first class until he found it.

“Harry?”

“That’s me,” Harry replied with a grin and Louis felt his heart jump. _Dimples._

It was then he became highly aware that his bum was resting on the crotch of a man that he was very attracted to and he sprang to his feet quickly. He silently warned his dick to behave. If he got hard his skinny jeans would leave little to the imagination. 

“Umm sorry, uh, Harry,” Louis gestured helplessly to himself and the mess on the floor around them. “I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“No, no, it was my fault!” Harry grinned sheepishly. “My legs are too long and get in the way sometimes.”

“No, I’m—” Louis sighed. “It’s been a pretty shitty day for me, not gonna lie.”

“I’m sorry again,” Harry said, getting to his feet. He was a good few inches taller. “Let me buy you another tea and—” He glanced down at the smushed pastry at their feet. “—another éclair.”

“It’s not necessary, really.”

“I insist!”

Harry didn’t give him another chance to protest. He turned and walked over to the counter. Louis discreetly gave him a once over. _Legs_ indeed. Long, beautiful legs encased in tight black denim, a tiny waist, broad shoulders that showed through his white t-shirt. Louis would love to climb him like a tree.

_Whoa what the fuck._

Louis mentally smacked himself. This was so not the time to have those kind of thoughts. He busied himself with cleaning the spilled tea and fallen pastry on the floor. By the time he was done, Harry was back with another steaming cup of tea and éclair.

“Please sit,” he said.

_Oh fuck it._

Louis plopped himself into the chair across from where Harry sat and accepted the tea and pastry with a grateful smile. They stared at each other silently for a few moments. Louis didn’t want it to get awkward. He’d simply die if he ruined a moment with a really cute boy because he forgot what words were.

“Want to share?” Louis internally groaned. Harry looked adorably confused. “The pastry,” Louis clarified. “I fell on you and you bought it for me. It’s the least I can do.”

“Okay sure,” Harry said after a second of thought. “I admit they look good.”

“They do,” Louis agreed. “Do you mind if I break it in half with my fingers?” Harry shook his head and Louis separated it and handed Harry his half.

Harry stuck out his tongue before taking a bite of the éclair. A small moan escaped him when he bit into it. Louis almost died on the spot. The things that tongue could—nope. He needed to stop. Louis shoved the entire half of his éclair into his mouth to keep it busy.

“That good huh?” Louis asked with a smirk after he finished chewing. Harry laughed.

“I’m being embarrassing, aren’t I?” A light blush had risen on Harry’s cheeks. “Everyone tells me I eat oddly.”

“Not at all, love,” Louis said. _Love._ Subject change was in order. He cleared his throat. “Do you live on campus?” 

Harry shook his head. “I live in a flat off campus. Five minutes from here, actually. I come here every day.” He finished the éclair and daintily wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Do you?”

“Off campus with two of my mates,” Louis said, taking a sip of his tea. “Fuck this is perfect. How did you know my order?”

Harry turned sheepish again. Louis quite liked the pink of his cheeks and wanted him to stay that way permanently.

“I—umm—I may have been listening when you were ordering.”

Louis’ heart did a weird swoopy thing in his chest. His ex-boyfriend from first year who he had dated for nearly two years could never remember his tea order and here was Harry remembering it on the first go. Louis was one step away from hearing a chorus of chirping cartoon birds. Did he fall into a Disney movie where Harry was the prince? Was he the princess? He needed Disney to make a gay fairy tale so he would have something to compare his life to.

“You’re not creeped out are you?”

Louis snapped out of his daydream to Harry looking at him with a crease between his eyebrows and biting his lip.

“Of course not,” Louis assured. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Good.”

“Watching me were you, Harold?” Louis teased. “You’re not a stalker are you?”

“Just Harry. And never!” Harry flashed him a wide, dimpled grin. “Got you to fall for me though, didn’t I?”

Louis couldn’t help at laugh at Harry’s expression of utter delight at his own pun. He was already helplessly endeared.

“You win this round, Styles.”

Harry sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked awfully smug. “Know my last name, do you?”

Louis felt his entire body turn red and knew he surely resembled a tomato. It was his turn to laugh sheepishly.

“You caught me.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said with a laugh. His eyes sparkled as he fixed Louis with a mischievous smirk of his own. “Tomlinson.”

Louis mock gasped loudly, hand over his heart. “Why Harold, you sneaky little stalker you!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Then what are you?”

“I—” Louis pouted in defeat. “Fine, you win.”

They were silent for a few moments until Harry started laughing. Louis laughed along despite not knowing what was funny.

“You do realize,” Harry said, “that we both pretended to sort of recognize each other at first when we both knew more about each other than we let on, yeah?”

Louis laughed outright at that. “I suppose we’re what my sister calls idiot boys.”

“My sister would probably call us stupid wankers.”

“I like your sister already,” Louis said. “I have five so I’ve seen and heard it all.”

“Five?!”

“Five,” Louis replied with a nod. “And one brother. I’m the oldest.” His family could be hectic at times but he wouldn’t give them up for the world. “How about you?”

“Just the one,” Harry said. “Gemma. She’s older than me. She’s pretty cool.”

They launched into conversation then, telling each other about their families and friends. Harry also had divorced parents and was raised primarily by his mother. His mother had remarried later on just as Louis’ had. They swapped stories of their respective hometowns and stories from when they were teenagers.

Louis didn’t realize they had been talking for nearly two hours until he looked down at his phone and saw that it was nearing five o’clock.

“Do you have to go?” Harry asked. He sounded like that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Louis felt the same if he was honest.

“Not really,” Louis said truthfully. “My one flatmate is probably going out with his girlfriend and the other is probably gonna catch up on sleep.”

“Umm, you could come to mine?” Harry glanced at him hopefully. He rushed to continue when Louis didn’t answer right away. “You don’t have to, of course. I was just thinking we could get takeaway and watch a film or something or continue talking but you don’t have to—”

“Whoa, Harold, slow down!” Louis placed his hand over Harry’s to get him to stop. “I’d love to come ‘round to yours.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. But don’t get fresh,” Louis said. “I’m not that kind of lady!”

That got a laugh out of Harry and Louis felt himself swell with pride at making this gorgeous creature laugh. He wouldn’t mind if he could do it for a long time. Before he could contemplate his thoughts, Harry stood and led him towards the door, letting Louis go ahead of him.

True to his word, Harry’s flat was only a five minute walk from the café. It was on the fourth floor of a simple reddish-brown building. Their ride on the lift was silent but not at all awkward. Harry led him to the door of his flat, _428._ Louis waited as Harry unlocked it and opened the door to let him walk inside first.

The flat was a good size with an open floor plan. The small kitchen and eating area was on one side while the living room was on the other. A small hallway off to the side led to the bedrooms, Louis guessed. It was definitely bigger than the flat that he shared with his two mates.

“Impressive!”

“Its home,” Harry said with a shrug. “It’s just me here.”

“You have a nice flat off campus and you live alone?!” Louis whistled appreciatively. “ _Very_ impressive, Harold. You’re not secretly rich are you?”

Harry’s cheeks turned pink again. “S’not that big of a deal. I make some money doing photography and my parents kicked in as a gift…” He trailed off, the crease in his forehead returning.

“Harry,” Louis said seriously. He reached out to touch Harry’s hand. “I’m just taking the piss. I think it’s a lovely place.”

The smile returned to Harry’s face and Louis felt his heart do the swoopy thing again. He felt like it was his mission to make sure Harry was smiling and happy at all times. He didn’t think about it too much.

“Why don’t we sit?”

Louis silently agreed and followed Harry to the sofa. They got comfortable, sitting next to each other with their thighs touching.

“Should we order dinner first?”

“Sure.”

Harry pulled out his phone and they browsed the options together. They were so close that Louis could smell Harry’s cologne and it drove him wild. Louis wanted to shove his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and inhale deeply. But he shouldn’t do that. Probably.

Once they had ordered their food, they spent ten minutes scrolling through Netflix trying to find the perfect movie to watch. They both had an affinity for rom-coms but still argued like an old married couple over which one they wanted to watch. Finally, after Harry pouted, they chose _Love, Actually._ Louis found that he’d do anything in his power to make Harry’s dimples appear.

The food arrived twenty minutes into the movie and they ate and watched mostly in silence. Every once in a while Harry would quote a line along with the characters and more than once they sang along together. Their voices sounded pretty good together.

After the movie was over and the both of them discreetly wiped the tears from their eyes, Louis turned to Harry at the same time he turned to look at him. Their eyes locked, bright blue on bright green. It was as if they were both being pulled by a magnetic force. Their faces moved towards each other until their lips were on each other’s. Harry’s lips were soft and warm and Louis felt his entire body come alive with electricity.

“This okay?” Louis asked when they parted.

Harry’s answer was to grab Louis gently by the back of the head and pull him in for another kiss. They tangled their tongues together this time. Fireworks went off in Louis’ brain and the blood in his veins was fizzing. He never wanted to stop kissing Harry. He’d kiss him forever and ever and he’d be the happiest person in the entire world.

Harry moved to lie down on his back and pulled Louis to lie on top of them, not daring to part their lips for even one second. Louis was laid out on top of Harry, Harry’s hand gripping his hair gently and the other flat on his lower back. Their legs were tangled together and their crotches were in perfect alignment. Jolts of electricity went up and down his spine every time they grinded on each other.

“Fuck,” Louis said when they finally broke apart to breathe. “I never want to stop doing that.”

Harry looked wonderful underneath him. His cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes were the brightest green.

“Me too.”

“I know I said I wasn’t that kind of lady,” Louis said with a chuckle. “But I want more with you. All of it, if I’m honest.” The evidence of them both wanting more was glaringly present between their legs. “But right now I just want to keep kissing you, okay?”

“Yes, please.”

Louis joined their mouths again and they kissed each other like their lives depended on it. When they finally came up for air, it felt like hours had passed. It probably had been. Harry offered to make them popcorn and they settled down to watch another movie. Louis had his legs pulled up underneath himself and was tucked into Harry’s side. They watched the movie in relative silence, trading kisses every once in a while.

***

When Louis jolted awake the room was cloaked in darkness. He was lying behind Harry long ways on the sofa, spooning him. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and fished out his phone. The brightness of the screen caused him to squint.

_2:28AM_

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He did however remember not particularly wanting to go home and how he and Harry kissed for at least another hour after their second movie ended. He was perfectly content in where he was and he wasn’t going to move any time soon. He fired off a quick text to Niall to ensure him that he was alive but not coming home and then snuggled back into Harry’s side. Harry was snoring softly. Louis could definitely get used to the sound.

***

Louis woke up to sunlight streaming in from the window and an empty spot next to him on the sofa. He sat up and stretched with a pleasant groan. Despite having slept on a sofa with another person, he felt great.

“Good morning!”

He turned to see Harry approach him with two steaming mugs in his hands. He had changed into joggers and a Rolling Stones t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days.

Louis grunted in response. Mornings sucked.

“Here,” Harry said with a chuckle, handing him the tea. Louis took it gratefully and sipped. It was perfect. “You look adorable in the morning.”

Louis must have made a face because Harry’s face turned fond and his eyes sparkled in the way that Louis found he was growing to love.

“Like a fluffy sleep-soft kitten,” Harry said gleefully. “You even got the sweater paws.”

“Shut up.” Louis meant to sound cross but it came out sounding endeared instead. “You—you look like a giraffe!”

Harry let out a great big honking laugh so loud that he slapped a hand over his own mouth and Louis fell in love right then. He didn’t even care to let himself overthink it.

“Can I take you out to breakfast?” Harry asked. “If you don’t have any other plans that is. You probably do. I don’t want to keep you. I’m—”

“Harold!”

Harry stopped talking and Louis was again helplessly endeared by the adorable man sitting in front of him. He finished the rest of his tea and set the mug down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“I would love nothing more than to go out to breakfast with you.” Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s. “Okay?”

“Okay.” The dimples popped out again. “And then maybe…”

“And then maybe what, love?”

Harry’s grin turned mischievous. “And then maybe we could come back here.” He paused intentionally, the bastard. “For some dessert.” The way he exaggeratedly waggled his eyebrows made Louis cackle loudly.

“Play your cards right, Harold,” Louis said with a wink and got up to head to the door. He didn’t have to turn around to know Harry was right behind him.

Louis quietly laughed to himself as he looked at Harry standing next to him in the lift; a beautiful ray of sunshine in the sometimes dark world. He remembered his first thought from the day before and then the corresponding events. Perhaps it had been a great day after all. When Harry asked what he was laughing at he just shook his head and took Harry’s hand in his as they stepped out of the lift.

Louis felt it in his bones, today was going to be a great day too. _No,_ he thought. Life was going to be great.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! 
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter, @sunshinetommo-28 on Tumblr


End file.
